Lunatic Red Eyes
This is the first creepypasta by buggyrcobra. They say that the moon drive people insane. I can confirm this, for I have experienced it firsthand. Through these dingy hallways, I occasionally gaze out the window to see a luminous, yet ugly moon. The light beams shine down onto the house, this house that I am trapped in. My friend glides up to me across the uncleaned floors, and asks why I am not in bed yet. Before I can respond, something glints in her eye that sends a shiver down my spine. I scurry to bed, praying for a morning that will never come. After a few hours I am forced out of bed, to carry on with my duties. I have been asked to behave as if it is day time, even though the all encapsulating darkness is still outside. I drearily clamber off of my dirty mattress and am followed by my friend. We talk on occasion, but she never really has anything to say. We slowly walk down the hallway, to where my equipment is kept. I only ever visit 2 rooms, the hall and my bedroom, more like a cell. I will ask my friend what is down the other side of the hallway, to which she casually replies "nothing". Mostly, I take her word for it, but... "It's a never ending hallway, on the other side" she states, with an almost twisted smile on her face. I look at her, but her bright eyes cause me to turn away, before I get a headache. My friend walks me to my cabinet of tools, mainly brooms and dust bins, and then walks off. I know what my instructions are, so she does not need to be there to repeat them. I begin to sweep the perpetually grimy floors, while I look up at the disgusting moon, it's radiance decaying by the minute. Just like my mind. I hear people on the outside, I hear their cheery voices, but I can never see them. They sound distorted though. Their pitch is always changing, and I cannot make out what is being said. Perhaps another illusion, or effect of my lunacy. Now when I look at my friend in the 'mornings' her eyes appear to be turning a shade of bright red. She tells me mine are too, but I don't believe her. She told me that everyone has red eyes where she comes from, but she has yet to show me another one that proves this. My friend tells me that there are people beyond the hallway, but that I shouldn't go any further than my post. Although my friend can play tricks on me, I believe her on that. I can hear them when I go to bed. I have wondered what is down the hallway. There are lights along the sides of the walls, that are always turned on, but I can never see much further than the fourth or fifth set of lights. I sometimes feel a bit adventurous, and will walk past my post, but this endeavour never has a satisfying conclusion. I will stroll through the hallway, clutching my broom, in case my friend appears and finds me not doing any work. I usually will reach the twenty sixth set of lights before I feel disoriented and the lights begin to blur and flicker in my damaged eyes. I have passed out from this, and my friend finds me and carries me back to bed, like a baby, but I have managed to reach my post before I fall over. When I look back to where I had just been, I witness bright red eyes glistening in the distance, before they fade away. My friend tells me she shows her glowing eyes as a safety precaution, in case anyone unwanted arrives. I would always wonder why, was this an act of intimidation? I ask myself, "why am I here?" Trapped in this mansion like a bird in a cage. My friend claims that all of the doors are open, yet there are no doors that could be open. My visions of the almost dust-covered moon are the only sane moments I see of the outside world. I question my friend, "Why is it always night?" "The night, like the hallway, is ever lasting. Imperishable." I turn to the window, and stare at the moon, no longer radiant. My friend does the same, before turning to walk away. "Reisen..." I stutter. She straightens her clean black coat and turns to look back. She stares at me with her lunatic red eyes. I hear a whisper in the distance: The spell of your Imperishable Night will shatter... And dawn shall come! Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Mindfuck